towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:An Uphill Battle/@comment-28089742-20180301173004
Finally did it with Atlantis team..... \ (T v T) / Used Aggressive Pique Seal. Trust me, that DC will save you at certain fight, or when you made mistakes. I think this trans is made for Atlantis team, because Florice and Kukulkan are the key members to pass certain fight easily. Use Pieces and Florice whenver one or both of your Atlantis is used. You never know when you'll need him most. But once Florice is transformed, I don't advice to use her converting skills, bacuse her neutralize slef attack x10 is more useful. I used DC at R30b and R42. There are no proper guide for this trans. Even with veteran experience and spinning skills, you still need some luck to pass this stage. Especially R32, if you met the earth mob it's RIP. But there are some precaution and preparation you could do it before it's too late to survive, excluding R32 : Tips : Sometimes you might panic and made wrong combo, so it's always a wise choice to use Atlantis for all those combo shield. I transformed Florice only at R28, because her original form is more easier to use her water converting skill. Make odd combos (1, 3, 5....) to survive and save CD, make even combos (2, 4, 6.....) to burst. Every spinning matter! Mostly making >6 combo with enough water runes could OHKO them. Before using Florice's neutralize and Kukulkan's skills, you should browse ahead few battle on whether needed them or not. I'll also put a note beforehand on eariler battles. If you met other mobs which I didn't face, strategies on your own! R1-R5a : Nothing much difficult, spin to clear. R4 is tricky. R5b : This is where Atlantis comes in to burst. R6 : Use full attack, generate more runes from either Florice or Pieces. R6-R10 : Passable, I mainly use Atlantis at R8 and R10b. R11 : Make some attributive enchanted runes, in case R12 you meet Xuanwu. (Starting from here I'll skip those battles that the team could pass easily) Save Kukulkan for R16! R15b : Atlantis, safer burst. R20a : You don't need to deactivate Cass or use Florice neutralize skills. Just spin odd combo to heal and stall. Be sure to dissolve as many light runes as possible, preferably leave only 3 light runes close together to dissolve! R20b : If you have enough water runes present, just use Atlantis to clear. If have too many light runes which scatter around, good luck, use away all your active skills to hopefully convert away those light runes. You could use DC, but it's NOT advised to use it here. R21 : Full attack, at least kill away the dark mob first. R23 : Deactivate Cass, then use Atlantis. If met the dark mob, use either Pieces or Florice for more water runes and less spinning. R25a : Spin manually, best to dissolve away all locked runes within 2 or 3 rounds. R25b : Atlantis! If you've made it here, great. But it's the beginning of tougher battles ahead. Save Florice's Neutralize skills for R28! R26 : Full attack to clear. If you didn't manage to kill both, at least earth mob will be at CD 2 after your first hit from him. R27 : If you met water mob, dissolve away all runes, use those converting skills for even combo to pass. For earth mob, use Atlantis, he'll left 20% depends on water skydrops. Save Kukulkan for R30a! R28 : Deactivate Cass, use Florice converting skills. Transform her, use her Neutralize skills. Activate Cass and use Atlantis. Arrange the runes carefully to get rid of as many weathered runes as possible. R30a : Deactivate Cass, use Kukulkan. Spin COLUMN COMBO (same like KOF style) so that it triggers Florice and Pieces' recovery bonus. You really need to spin away as many runes and hope that it'll drop more lucky water and heart skyrdrop to pass. Use Pieces ONLY when there's no Heart runes, because she mainly convert Heart to Water. R30b : Use any water converting skills, activate Cass and Atlantis. Plan properly on how to let it dissolve all water runes and even combo. It doesn't necessary to be >6 combo, just 2 or 4. Depends on the skydrop, it's possible to OHKO him too. But too bad for me, I had to use DC for the first time to pass. R32 : If you didn't meet the earth mob, congrats, you only left ML fight before some easier fights. R33 : Spin to kill if it's light mob, use Atlantis if it's water mob. R35a : Here is where you should use Atlantis too. I died many times at here and regret not using Atlantis lol. If you luckily met 2 or 4 combo, should be able to OHKO him. R35b : Atlantis again, easy kill. REMEMBER! After killing look at either light or fire runes for the next fight. R36 : If you want to stall, use full attack and dissolve all light or fire runes. Leave either light or fire mob for stalling. R38 : I met Chessia, so I could only spin to kill. If you know that you can't make at least 6 combo, make odd combo to survive. R39 : Too bad, I met the earth mob. Spent quite some rounds with her. You need Cass to be ready again for the next fight. R40b : Use some converting skills + Atlantis of course. Since she has 2M defense, you'll need more water runes present. R41 : Even combo to kill earth mob. 14M HP for him, so spin seriously! Save Florice Neutralize skills for R43! R42 : Too bad, MH gave me the water mob. So I had to dissolve away all water runes first. When the board have less water runes, use Atlantis.' Spin to let water runes only dissolved at 2nd batch from skydrop. '''I had to use DC at here to pass safely. But good for next battle though. All enchanted runes present. R43 : Deactivate Cass, use Florice to neutralize the buff and activate Cass + Atlantis. Immediate pass. '''Save Kukulkan for R45a!' R44 : I met fire mob, so easy clear. R45a : Kukulkan! R45b : No kidding over here. Atlantis to clear. R46 : I spin to clear. Whenver arranged 1 combo, count it in your head. That's the easier way for me to make initial 8 combo. R47 : Even if I met fire mob, use Atlantis to clear. R48 : If you met Zeus, great. He's an easier clear compared to Hades. I also use Atlantis over here. R49 : If you met fire greek, GOOD GREAT SPLENDID! Spin and stall to restore ALL members' skills. Y'ou should not make too many water combo, deal around 50% to 70% of his HP, then stall by making odd combo.' R50a : Use Atlantis, DON'T forget about the Combo Shield. If you have even combo shield, great, possible to OHKO. R50b : TIME TO END THIS! Get rid away as many dark runes as possible by using Kukulkan, optional for Pieces. Then use Florice neutralize and self attack x10 skills, activate Cass and Atlantis to end it once and for all. Consider yourself luckly if you met most of the easier mobs, because that's the luck you need to pass this stage. I like to fight trans stage, but this is way too much to stay completely awake lol. Congratulations if you cleared it, and to those who previously cleared it too!